


Happy and Bright

by vix_spes



Series: Into The Unknown 'verse [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q spies on a moment between his husband and their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy and Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaBlackthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBlackthorn/gifts).



Q wasn't completely sure what it was that woke him but, whatever it was, it wasn't enough to induce him to get out of the warm comfortable nest that he'd made for himself out of the duvet. He wasn't entirely sure how long he had slept for but what he did know was that he certainly felt a lot more human than he had done when he got home from work. As could be the way with Q-branch, things had gone more than a little crazy and, with the number of things needing his personal attention, Q hadn't left Q-branch for four days, snatching what little sleep he could on the pull-out bed in his office. In the end, M had sent him home saying that he didn't want to see Q anywhere near Vauxhall before Monday and Q had gone without complaint.

Thankfully, James hadn't been on a mission and had been home to look after their son. When Q had stumbled to the front door from the pool car that he had been driven home in, James had met him at the door, made sure that he ate something and then shepherded him to bed, crawling in after him. Q poked his head out of the duvet as he heard the sound that had woken him again, this time awake enough to realise what it was; the sound of quiet but familiar laughter. Crawling out of bed, he didn't bother getting dressed out of his pyjama pants and just pulled one of James' t-shirts on as well before he crept downstairs, taking care to avoid the squeaky steps as he got down towards the bottom.

Following the sounds, he found the culprits easily in the living room. While Q had been at work over the last few days, James had obviously gone out and bought them a Christmas tree although judging by the size of it, Q couldn't help but wonder whether James thought they were living at Skyfall instead of their current house. James had clearly bought some new decorations judging by the number of boxes strewn around the room, something that was clearly necessary from the size of the tree. Then again, with Andrew being three, it was the first Christmas that he had really become excited about and both James and Q were determined to give him the best Christmas they could.

To be perfectly honest, Q didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite so adorable as his mate and said mate's mini-me decorating the Christmas tree and wished that he had his phone on him so that he could snap a couple of quick photos. James had taken the top half of the tree and it was rather ordered albeit eclectic whereas the lower half of the tree, the half that Andy was decorating, could only be described as chaotic. Then again, given how enthusiastically Andy was throwing the lametta around, that was hardly surprising. Q knew that he would be more than welcome were he to go and join them and he intended to in a bit but, for the moment, he wanted to just watch. Wanted to fix every single aspect of this in his memory.

The James Bond that Q got to see at home, the James Bond that Q was seeing now, was one that very few people were privileged enough to see. In fact, Q could probably count them on one hand. He didn't even think that Moneypenny had seen James like that. Truthfully, selfishly, Q quite liked that. He liked that this side of James was saved predominantly for Q, their son and Alec. He was sure that most people would never believe that James was even capable of this, of having this life, and while that made Q a little bit sad he also guarded the fact that he got to see this as the precious gift that it was. Feeling that he had been watching long enough and positive that James knew he was there anyway, he stepped around the doorframe and into the room.

"Have you left anything for me to put on the tree or have you done it all yourselves?"

"Papa!"

Q let out a loud grunt as Andy barrelled into his legs, already chattering away a mile a minute about rehearsals for the nativity play at school before hoisting him into his arms for a proper hug as he walked them over to the Christmas tree and James. Q stepped willingly into James' arms, smiling as Andy giggled and squirmed at being sandwiched in between his parents, before turning and kissing James.

"Everything alright?"

Q smiled at his husband reassuringly. "Never better." Q leant in for another quick peck on the lips before turning in James' embrace, jostling Andy in his arms as he did so, "are you going to help Papa and Daddy put the star on the top then?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/223265.html)


End file.
